


Storm

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: Ceraunophilia [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ceraunophilia, M/M, Makeup Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: “We should stop away from trees”, Mairon says, while the car’s being parked at the side of the road flanking the spruce forest.“I don’t care”, murmurs Melkor, “you know what comes next, so do I”.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have many stories to complete but...here I'm a with this (smut) vignette. This's a kind of challenge for me, as I'm a very very slow """writer""" (as you already know!).  
> I got some inspiration from the moodboard I made ([you can check it here](http://bodhvild.tumblr.com/post/172723607076/modern-au-angbang-ceraunophilia-we-should-stop)  
> ) and I just wrote this down, following the urge to write.  
> Everything is about Melkor being a ceraunophile (that is a person who feels extremely good when there are lightnings and thunders⚡) and Mairon enjoying every single moment of it.  
> Holy hell, hope you like it....  
> And always sorry for my very very bad Eng.

“We should stop away from trees”, Mairon says, while the car’s being parked at the side of the road flanking the spruce forest. 

“I don’t care”, murmurs Melkor, “you know what comes next, so do I”. 

The dark clouds have been rolling in all day. It’s so incredible the way the storm decided to move faster in circle, at the end. Everything just began some hours before, with threatening and heavy clouds, but nothing more. And then, suddenly, pale and distant gleams on the horizon. And now, the rumble thundering across the sky announces the imminent start of the spectacle. 

Mairon feels himself sinking into a state of deep calm and overwhelming arousal, all at once, if possible, for he really does know what’s coming next. The impending’s inevitable and he can sense it nearing, a perception of electricity on his own skin. 

“Mmm”, Melkor hums closing his eyes, the first rain drops hitting the car glass. 

Thunder rumbles nearer, and a bolt of lightning cracks the grey sky above them into many small pieces. Jagged flashes of pure and intense light cast a glow against the grey shaded background. 

Melkor feels heavenly good.

During the past week, he lay in bed feverishly hoping to wake up with the gentle patter of rain on their windowpane, an escape from the scorching summer; and now, here it was, cascading in diagonal sheets in its full glory.

Oh, if only they were in their bed. 

There’s a certain rhythm to the downpour amidst the wind unleashing a torrent of its own. The rain exhibits no sign to cease, the inception of the storm has only just arrived.  Melkor embraces him, wrapping him in his strong arms and pulling him into his chest, teasing with one hand his soft and scented hair. “I need you,”, Melkor whispers softly, “my Love”.

Mairon hears his heartbeat and closes the eyes, while inhaling deeply: he loves everything about him. His obsessions, his worries, his passions.  
The rain beats hard on the car’s roof top. The wind’s starting to pick up now and they can hear it, as the gusts whip through the spruces, making even the strongest trees tremble. Looking up, Mairon sees him watching him with that grin on his face, even more superb in his gothic and pale beauty, with a smudging line of black eyeliner on the bottom lash lines. Smiling, Mairon reaches up and plants a kiss on those soft and inviting lips, feeling himself melting from the inside. 

The rain’s picking up outside.

Melkor’s totally aware of it and, at the same time, aware of each other’s bodies. He leans in, and starts with little kisses on his cheeks, then, moving forward, reaches his lips, already parted for a deeper kiss. With a soft tug at his blonde hair, he gently guides Mairon’s lips to his before claiming them for another kiss, slow and passionate: like fire igniting a passion within his body, a need only Mairon can fill. 

Melkor unzips him and wraps the hand around his cock, feeling it already half-hard, feeling it filling up in the hand. He starts to stroke it up and down. Mairon pulls back from the kiss and closes the eyes: he loves the way his hand closes around him, the way he presses, the way he teases him.   
Melkor pulls off the hand just enough so that Mairon can pull down his own pants. His hard cock springs out, and throbs. He starts to stroke him again, slowly, and Mairon’s breath gets faster, the heart’s just racing, intoxicated by this whole experience. 

Leaning over from his seat, Melkor lowers the head down.  
Opening the mouth, he takes the head of the cock into his mouth, bathes it with the tongue before starting to suck at it. The suction around the tip is unreal and Mairon feels his tongue everywhere: he grunts and thrusts deeper into his mouth. Melkor smiles and slowly starts taking his cock in, while licking around the hard shaft with his velvety tongue. When it hits the back of the throat, he closes the lips over the base, starting sucking with the mouth. 

A lightning comes, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, bright and glowing from the flame of the light, visible even with closed eyes; and soon a thunder rumbles over their head. Melkor gets an adrenaline rush. As it gets dark again, he starts sucking on his cock, bobbing the head up and down, hitting the head to the throat every time. With one hand he massages his balls with soft and circular movements.

Mairon pulls his head off him: "I am going to come if you go on like this", he can’t help but blush. 

“I’ll drink you whole”, is all Melkor replies. 

Mairon rests back on the seat with the head spinning, enjoying that overdose of lust. Melkor strokes him for a few minutes more, sucking and licking voluptuously; for some reasons Mairon would grab his head and fuck his mouth harder, but another thunder distracts Melkor: he shivers and moans, the effect of the weather hitting him deeply, as if the blowjob was made to him. 

“Don’t stop”, Mairon pleads with a whisper fisting his hair in the hand, and Melkor satisfies him taking his cock again and sucking faster. 

Melkor feels his breathing as it quickens. He can feel the waves growing inside of him. Looking up at him, he can see the passion building on his face as well, his beautiful face lost in perdition. He knows he’s almost there, at the maximum point of desire, and the thought of that only turns him on more: Mairon’s pleasure is only fuelling his own fire. 

Mairon’s body tenses, the waves coming one after another until he feels an electric-shock, then a roar, as if being hit by lightning.  
Melkor lets out a small grunt: whole-body he shivers and buckles up and down as Mairon comes, and he comes too, with a thunder rattling the entire car. 

Mairon moans while pulling him in tight. He kisses his lips and face; he plays around his tongue, tasting his own seed, while whispering sweet words between one kiss and another. For that’s it, being with Melkor: an electric shock sensation. He feels like his body just been jolted or electrified, whether or not a storm proceeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thank you for reading ❤ !


End file.
